Paint The Sky With Stars
by Tears like Crystals
Summary: Oneshot Songfic sasuxsaku The velvet night sky had been painted with the moon and shooting stars, darting across the sky in a dance just for them.


Hola mi readers! Yes it's true, I'm already writing another one-shot! Took me a while for the inspiration…I was listening to a million songs just to figure out my inspiration! Yeah, most of the songs were Enya LOL since she you know, sings really, meaningful songs I guess you could call it. Yep, spent a couple of hours, WHILE searching on the internet for the answer to my homework which I was supposed to look up, and I looked up the lyrics to some of the songs I've been listening…but…err, some of them were mostly instrumental and not that many lyrics but they're really pretty! LOL oh, and this one-shot is dedicated to my lovely beta-reader, babykitty2270, Krabby Patties since she said I should write another story sooo, here it is! Of course, I can't forget the rest of the other readers that also reviewed! XD I love you all! And not in that kind of way! LOL Yeah, yeah, I know, already, and I just released my first one-shot not long ago! How…odd? I don't know! LOL don't ask me! Okay, this is getting long well, on with the story! –drinks soda for energy- LOL! ENERGY!

Summary: (One-shot Song-fic) (sasuxsaku) The velvet night sky had been painted with the moon and shooting stars, darting across the sky in a dance just for them.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! OR THE SONG PAINT THE SKY WITH STARS. IT BELONGS TO ENYA! Okay I'm done now. –smiles- OH BUT MY SMILE BELONGS TO ME! –smiles in triumph- hah! Whatcha gonna do 'bout that!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Suddenly before my eyes,_

_Hues of indigo arise,_

_With them how my spirit sighs,_

_Paint the sky with stars,_

The cloudy night sky blotted out the moon and sun's radiance, as a pink-haired female walked along a deserted path in the dark forest. She soon appeared in a clearing, with a sparkling lake despite the lack of light. She gazed with her apple-green eyes upon the sight, as she summoned enough chakra in her feet to step upon the shimmering water. She took off her shoes, chakra still in tact. She saw her reflection waver from the ripples of the water, spreading out into the glistening water. She traveled to the center of the lake, ripples crashing among each other. She sighed and turned her head upward toward the star-less sky.

_Only night will ever know,_

_Why the heavens never show,_

_All the dreams there are to know,_

_Paint the sky with stars,_

Her radiant green eyes gazed upon the heavens. Sighing again, she started to spin gently around the water, letting small droplets of water spin around her. When she ended, she started walking over to her shoes, small droplets of crystalline water dangled aimlessly on her hair. When she got to her shoes, she used a little bit of chakra to shake off the water.

_Who has placed the midnight sky  
So a spirit has to fly?  
As the heavens seem so far now,  
Who will paint the midnight star?_

Sasuke walked along the lonely streets of Konoha, pondering about his past. Without knowing so, he had stumbled upon Sakura and the lake. His obsidian eyes followed the small droplets of water falling off from her chakra use. Sakura had coincidentally looked over in his direction, and their eyes met. She blinked, and wondered how Sasuke had snuck up on her without her noticing him. Sasuke just gazed back at Sakura, before walking up and past her. She spun around, watching as Sasuke watched the gray clouds float slowly by.

"Sasuke? Why are you here?"

"Hn. Why are you here?"

"Oh, well, my parents are gone, and I couldn't sleep and I came here because the water, moon, and stars usually calm me but tonight the moon and stars aren't out."

"…"

Sakura gazed at the outline of Sasuke's form.

_Night has brought to those who sleep  
Only dreams they cannot keep  
I have legends in the deep  
Paint the sky with stars_

"Well, what about you Sasuke? Why aren't you home asleep in your bed?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh."

Sakura and Sasuke remained silent for a while, just the way Sasuke liked it, even though he did slightly enjoy hearing Sakura's voice. Without looking back, he could already tell Sakura was tired. She yawned and sighed sleepily. That was a dead give-away.

"You're tired."

"Huh…?" Yes, a very intelligent answer coming from our intelligent kunoichi. Sakura yawned again, and her eyes slowly drooped down, and before she knew it, she had slid down to the ground, the tree behind her keeping her body up as she slept. Sasuke blinked at her sleeping form, before picking her up and carrying her back to her house. When he got there, he jumped up silently to her window, and gently placed her on her bed. But before he could leave, Sakura had already spoken.

"Sasuke, I know what's bothering you. You're having those dreams again aren't you?"

Sure, Sakura had been over to Sasuke's house once while she was tending to his wounds and he, much to Sakura's fear, woken up screaming.

"…"

"Sasuke, if you want, you can stay here. I've got an extra futon, blanket, and pillow in the closet."

Sasuke, silently stalked (A/N: ALLITERATION! Err, I was never here!) over to the closet and grabbed the futon and such. Lying down on the floor, close to Sakura's bed, he closed his eyes, trying to get sleep to succumb to him. He did eventually, but it wasn't a pretty sight for him. He woke up in a cold sweat, shaking with Sakura by his side.

_Who has placed the midnight sky  
So a spirit has to fly?  
As the heavens seem so far now,  
Who will paint the midnight star?_

"Sasuke! What's wrong, are you alright?"

Sakura fired question upon question at Sasuke, wondering if he would be alright, until Sasuke finally stopped her rambling.

"I'll be fine." Sasuke's simple retort was laced with venom and ice.

Sakura was taken aback by Sasuke's retort.

"Sasuke…."

"…" True Sasuke felt a little guilty about being so rude to Sakura. After all, she was only trying to help him.

"Sorry."

"Pardon?" Sakura was now even MORE taken aback by THIS statement.

"I said sorry…for being so rude. I know you're just trying to help." Sasuke averted his gaze to the window curtains, not being able to look Sakura straight in the eye.

"It's fine. I mean, I've gotten used to you over the years right?" Sakura smiled brightly at Sasuke.

"…"

Sakura stepped over to the window, opening the window and curtains, before returning to Sasuke. She sat next to Sasuke, placing her head on his shoulder, looking out the window.

_Place a name upon the night  
One to set your heart alight  
And to make the darkness bright  
Paint the sky with stars._

Sasuke and Sakura both gazed at the sky above them. The velvet night sky had been painted with the moon and shooting stars, darting across the sky in a dance just for them.

_**Owari**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEP! It's done! Hoped you all liked it! PWEASE REVIEW! I KNOW IT STUNK BUT OH WELL YOU CAN FLAME ME ALL YOU WANT! Okay well, I'll leave you now!

Ja ne!


End file.
